Hate Forgotten
by DiamondOfOcean713
Summary: Der Pfad zwischen Liebe und Hass ist ganz und gar nicht schmal. Er belügt sich selbst mit dem Glauben, sein Hass wäre stärker als seine neu entwickelten Gefühle, aber das ist nur... eine Täuschung. HPDM oneshot, Slash


**Titel: **Hate Forgotten****

Autor: moonlit-shadow0x °verbeug°****

Übersetzerin: DiamondOfOcean****

Pairing: Harry/ Draco****

Genre: Romanze, Drama****

Rating: T****

Summary: Übersetzung. Der Pfad zwischen Liebe und Hass ist ganz und gar nicht schmal. Die Komplikationen und die Realität des Feindseins mischen sich ein und so wird der Pfad zu einem kaum zu durchquerenden Feld. Er belügt sich selbst mit dem Glauben, sein Hass wäre stärker als seine neu entwickelten Gefühle, aber das ist nur... eine Täuschung. HPDM one-shot, Slash

**About**: autorisierte Übersetzung, one-shot, Slash (so if you don't like it, please don't read it ;) )

**  
****Hate Forgotten**

**  
**_Irgendwann auf unserem Weg verschwand der Hass.  
_  
x-x-x

Harry hatte gerade Zaubertränke hinter sich gebracht, seine Tasche hing von seiner Schulter und seine Schläfe pochte. Um dem i noch sein Tüpfelchen aufzusetzen, schritt Malfoy zu seiner Linken den Korridor entlang.

„Du wirst doch wohl keine Kopfschmerzen haben?" Grinsen. „Deine Narbe macht doch mehr Probleme als es wert ist, nicht wahr, Potter?"

x-x-x

_Früher hätte mich ein solcher Kommentar gereizt, aber es ist zu viel passiert. Sirius war gestorben und nichts zählte mehr. Nicht du, nicht deine belanglosen Kommentare und auch dein Mitleid erregender Vater nicht.  
_  
x-x-x

„So friedlich, Potter?"

Harry ging einfach weiter, Hermione bedachte ihn mit besorgten Blicken. Ihr Freund war schon immer stur gewesen, aber sie wollte keine unerwünschten Gefühle wachrütteln, die ihn letzten Endes verletzen würden.

Ron besaß Harrys Willen allerdings nicht.

„Halt die Schnauze, du kleiner Arsch."

Rotes Gesicht. Geballte Fäuste. Die Haare passend zu seiner Laune.

x-x-x

_Ich hatte Freunde, die sich um mich sorgen. Sie würden alles für mich tun._

Du? Du würdest nichts für mich tun. Du würdest diese Gefühle nur dazu benutzen, um mich zu manipulieren, egal wie schmerzhaft es für dich selbst wäre. 

Manchmal lachte ich darüber, wie verzweifelt du mich hasst.

Aber du konntest es nicht.  
  
x-x-x

„Potter!" Draco stakste auf den Gryffindor zu und schob ihn hart gegen die Wand des Korridors. Harry sah ihn eine Minute lang streng an, dann drückte er ihn von sich. Hart.

Dracos Lippen machten ein kleines Grinsen aus, als er Harry noch einmal schubste. „Ihr Gryffindors seid immer viel zu waghalsig... kein Wunder, dass Black tot ist."

Gütiger Gott, er hätte nichts Schlimmeres sagen können.

x-x-x

_Ich erinnerte mich daran, dir dann wehgetan zu haben. Ich beobachtete dich, als du dich neben mir wandest, dein geschwollenes Auge sandte befriedigende Schauer über meinen Rücken... die Quetschung an deinem Wangenknochen, die blutende Platzwunde an deiner Lippe._

Ich erinnerte mich daran, dich keine fünf Minuten später in den Krankenflügel gebracht zu haben.

Ich erinnerte mich an das Gefühl der Angst, als ich realisierte, was ich getan hatte.  
  
x-x-x

Madam Pomfrey starrte Harry vorwurfsvoll an, stellte jedoch nie Fragen. Sie blickte zu Draco, schürzte ihre Lippen und begann, seine Schnitte und Schürfwunden zu heilen.

„Natürlich lebt er, er hat schon schlimmere Quidditchverletzungen erlitten, Mr. Potter."

Harry blinzelte nur, fragte sich, warum er sich so um ihn gesorgt hatte. Er und Draco hatten seit ihrem ersten Schuljahr schon oft gekämpft, jedes Mal war es fast genauso brutal hergegangen wie dieses Mal. Eigentlich war er selbst schon öfter im Krankenflügel gewesen als ihm lieb war.

„Klar - äh. Natürlich."

Draco wachte zu einem ungünstigen Zeitpunkt auf, sein weicher Ausdruck wurde finster, als er Harry erblickte.

„Was macht er denn hier?"

Harry antwortete, bevor Pomfrey es konnte.

„Ich weiß es nicht."

Pomfrey warf ihm einen ernsten Blick zu, bevor sie die Stirn runzelte. „Also gut, Mr. Malfoy. Ihnen sollte es wieder gut gehen. Bleiben Sie diese Nacht hier... Morgen können Sie wieder am Unterricht teilnehmen."

x-x-x

_Ich blieb diese Nacht auch. Es war seltsam, wie du mich stundenlang überheblich anstarrtest und ich mich dann unter deiner Bettdecke wiederfand, meine Lippen bewegten sich hart gegen deine._

Der Kuss war genauso brutal wie all unsere Kämpfe und ich erinnere mich noch genau an die Wölbung deiner Lippen, als meine Zunge langsam darüber glitt und deinen Mund somit öffnete. Du willigtest abwesend ein, deine Hände verfingen sich sanft in meinen Haaren.  
  
x-x-x

Harrys Zunge drang in Dracos heißen Mund und er fühlte sein Herz voller Erwartung schneller schlagen. Ihre Münder rührten sich einen Moment lang nicht, beide gewöhnten sich daran, den anderen zu _spüren_, bevor Dracos Hände bestimmter wurden und er seine Zunge sanft gegen die des anderen Jungen drückte.

Harry war wie in Flammen und griff nach Dracos Hüfte. Seine Zunge erforschte Dracos Mund zärtlich, als er ein schweres Augenlid offen zwang und er eine leichte Röte auf dem sonst so blassen Gesicht erblickte. Ihre Lippen hielten inne, beide Jungen keuchten, als ihre Körper durch das heftige Atmen zusammenstießen. 

„Potter?"

Harry starrte ihn mit geweiteten Augen an. Beide atmeten noch ein paar Mal tief ein und aus, ehe Draco Harrys Lippen erneut einfing.

x-x-x

_Die folgenden Tage waren seltsam. Der Kuss war etwas Verbotenes, wenngleich eine schöne Erinnerung. Wir konnten uns nicht mehr drohend ansehen, stattdessen mit Neugier und einer fast sanften Unschlüssigkeit._

Gedanken an unsere Lippen plagten mich. Die Erinnerung an meine Hände, wie sie gegen deine Brust drückten, das stetige heftige Schlagen deines Herzens unter meinem Daumen, nahmen meinen Kopf in jedem wachen Moment in Besitz. 

Durch gegenseitige Vermeidung kamen wir mit unserer merkwürdigen neuen Anziehung aus.  
  
x-x-x

Harry stand untätig und mit verschränkten Händen vor dem Zaubertrankklassenzimmer. Draco war schließlich wieder im Unterricht und der Gryffindor wollte ihn jetzt einfach noch nicht sehen, nachdem er ihn fast die ganze letzte Woche so erfolgreich vermieden hatte.

Besorgt auf seiner Lippe kauend, schielte er durch die Türe, um das Klassenzimmer kurz abzusuchen. Nichts findend, was Dracos blonden Locken ähnelte, runzelte Harry leicht die Stirn.

Er schrie beinahe überrascht auf, als ihn graue Augen ungläubig anstarrten.

„Potter?"

Harry stolperte rückwärts, die Türe schloss sich leise und hinterließ sie in einer äußerst ungewollten Privatsphäre auf dem Korridor.

„Malfoy."

Die darauf folgende Stille war unglaublich unangenehm, Dracos Gesichtsfarbe ähnelte der einer Rose. Schließlich fluchte er vor sich hin, seine Arme hingen fast ergeben an ihm herunter. 

„Ich hasse dich immer noch."

Harrys Augen trafen Dracos mit einem sturen Ausdruck. „Ich weiß."

x-x-x

_Aber das tat ich nicht. Ich wusste es wirklich nicht._

Irgendetwas hatte sich geändert, ein neues Gefühl war in mir aufgekommen und hatte mich verschluckt. Und die Weise, wie du mich ansahst, wie du mich absichtlich streiftest, wenn wir uns im Gang begegneten - die Berührung kam immer zustande - sagten mir, dass du logst.

Du hasstest mich nicht. Eigentlich war ich mich sehr sicher, dass sich dein Hass in etwas völlig anderes verwandelt hatte.  
  
x-x-x

Harry starrte den Körper, der ihn an die Steinwand presste, mit geweiteten Augen an, seine eigenen Finger waren mit viel weicheren verschlungen. Das Gewicht, das an ihn drückte, war warm und die Anwesenheit des Körpers wandelte sich von schüchtern zu entschlossen.

Sein Herzschlag echote in seinen Ohren, provozierte ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in seinem Magen, als er sich vorlehnte. Er hatte das Gefühl, zu wissen, wem der Körper gehörte und diese Information sollte ihn eher anekeln und nicht aufgeregt machen.

„Malfoy..."

Draco sog scharf die Luft ein, bevor er zitternd ausatmete. Warmer Atem streifte über Harrys Gesicht und er schluckte langsam, bemerkte wie nah sie einander wirklich waren.

„Können wir so tun", sagte seine Stimme seltsam melodisch und ohne das übliche Schnarren, „als wüsstest du nicht, wer ich bin?" Er bewegte sich näher an ihn, als er sprach, bis sich ihre Lippen bei der letzten ausgesprochenen Silbe berührten.

Harry schloss seine Augen, hob seinen Kopf kurz, um etwas Distanz zwischen sie zu bringen, bevor er ihn wieder senkte, leicht nickte und sich dabei irgendwie berauscht fühlte.

x-x-x

_Ich sagte, das würden wir, aber ich tat es nicht._

Die sanften Küssen, die auf meinen Nacken gesetzt wurden, kamen von dir. 

Die wandernden Hände, die über meine zittrigen Seiten fuhren, waren deine.

Die heiseren Worte, die in mein Ohr gewispert wurden, entsprangen deiner Stimme.

Ich wusste, dass du es ebenfalls nicht tatest, denn der Name, den du hauchtest, war meiner.  
  
x-x-x

„Ich hasse dich immer noch."

Draco lag zusammengerollt in Harrys Armen, sein blonder Kopf ruhte auf einer starken Schulter und seine Lippen drückten sich zärtlich auf den Nacken des Gryffindors.

Harry erwiderte nichts, fuhr nur damit vor, den Blonden zu streicheln und zu versuchen, ihn zu beschwichtigen.

Der Blonde lächelte schief, die bittere Krümmung ließ Harry sich hilflos fühlen. Dann verließen diese weichen Lippen seinen Nacken und wanderten über das Kinn, um Harry unschuldig zu küssen.

x-x-x

_Du hast schwer versucht, mich zu hassen._

Du hast all deine Energie damit verbraucht, dich dazu zu zwingen, dich nicht um mich zu kümmern, bis du schließlich zu schwach warst und nachgabst.

Vielleicht hätte ich uns gegenüber auch skeptisch sein sollen, aber das Vertrauen, das ich in dich hatte, wuchs in Harmonie mit meinen rätselhaften Gefühlen.

Dieses Vertrauen zu erhalten, war schwer, denn deine vernichtenden Kommentare zerrten viel öfter daran als die seltenen zärtlichen Momente es wiedergutmachen könnten.

Doch irgendwo auf unserem Pfad verschwand jeglicher Hass.

Irgendwo auf unserem Pfad verliebten wir uns.  
  
x-x-x

**Ende**

°squee° Hab ich euch da wieder eine nette Übersetzung rausgesucht oder hab ich euch eine nette Übersetzung rausgesucht? °lach° Ich fand die Story einfach süß, hoffe, ihr auch?

Tell me:)

°knuddels°  
Dia


End file.
